


Re:You and I

by PhantasmalEmperor



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmalEmperor/pseuds/PhantasmalEmperor
Summary: You're a cute fox girl in a village and he's a traveling merchant. What more could go right?
Relationships: Otto Suwen/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Otto really needs more love.

You were a simple barmaid living in a small village out in the wilderness. You stood at a small four feet and eight inches tall and you had beautiful snow what hair, ears and tails, nine tails to be exact. You also had the legs of a fox up to your mid calf, your fur still a beautiful snow white. Today you noticed someone new in town, a merchant to be exact. He caught your eye quite quickly, being well kempt and fair, he was quite handsome. It wouldn't take you very long to start paying him attention, stopping by his cart every couple of days for food at home. Then it turned into seeing him every day at the end of the day, both of you were very shy but made small talk every day like clockwork. To everyone it was obvious you two were attracted to each other, it was just a matter of who would make the first move.  
Today you were reaching for an apple when Otto suddenly took your hand in his, blush brightly covering his pale cheeks. "I'm so sorry Miss (Y/N) if this is out of line, but I'd be honored if you went on a date with me, at least just once." He said, sounding so nervous and timid. He was just so adorable in your eyes. "O-Of course! I'd love to!" You stammered out, sounding almost overly excited but also nervous at the same time, your fluffy white ears perked up quite high. "B-but what makes a human have interest in a fox girl like me?" You asked, your gaze looking at your interlocked hands, you ears drooping a bit. "You aren't human, you're something else and entirely beautiful." Otto said with a huge grin, his shyness slowly melting away. "How about we go have dinner at the bar when you close up?" You ask, smiling up at him and giving his hand a gentle squeeze as he let go. "I'd love that." He replied.

After Otto closed up his cart you two went to the bar you worked at the have a meal. The two of you drank and talked about some heavier things. "So, do you ever see yourself settling down?" You asked, looking up into his beautiful eyes. You were truly just so enamored with this man it felt incredible. "I'm not sure, maybe with you I would." He responded, cracking a smile at you. "What about marriage and a family?" You push a bit more, of course you wanted that more than anything. "I'd like that as well." He said, smiling at you. Eventually dinner came and went, the two of you staying awhile and drinking quite a bit of alcohol until you ended up on his lap. "Hey, you wanna go back to my place?" You whisper in his ear, purring softly as you start to kiss along his neck gently. Otto gave a tiny whimper but nodded. "Y-yeah, we should, you're pretty drunk, (Y/N)." He said, sounding concerned for you. He carried you back to your place, all the way you kissing and biting at his neck, telling him how cute he was over and over. Once you got home he just couldn't take it, he took you back to your room, tossing you gently on the bed.  
"I know you're a little drunk but fuck." He whispered, looking over your beautiful little body. "Hey, I'm not that drunk." You protested, clearly still present. You gently started slipping your dress off for him, tossing your underwear to the side on the floor as well. "O-otto, I need you." You said, reaching out for him, fully exposed to him now. Otto blushed brightly but quickly stripped himself down, climbing over top of you and kissing your neck slowly, one hand toying with your left nipple while the other grabbed your hip firmly. He kissed down your neck and to your breast, sucking on your right nipple while gently twisting the left, eliciting tiny gasps and moans from you. Eventually you pushed him back, dropping down between his knees you started sucking him off, swirling your tongue around the tip of his throbbing cock. Otto moaned out, gently grabbing your ears and rubbing them. "A-ah they're as soft as I imagined." He whimpered. "And fuck is your mouth perfect darling." He breathed out, his hips bucking against your face as you started throat fucking yourself slowly, enjoying pleasing your partner thoroughly. Eventually you pulled off of his cock with a gentle popping sound from your mouth. "You taste amazing. I want more of you." You say as you pull him down on top of you, pulling him in closely. He angled his cock at your entrance, slowly shoving himself inside of you, all eight inches filling up your soaking wet cunt. "A-ah!" You cried out, this was your first time and he was huge. "O-Otto!~" You wrap your legs around his waist as he started thrusting into you slowly at first. He leaned in, biting and kissing at your neck, causing you to moan louder and louder for him. After hours of you two fucking you both came hard, Otto slipping up and finishing inside of you, not realizing until after. "I-I'm so sorry I came inside (Y/N)!" He said, sounding terrified. You just laughed a bit, shaking your head. "It's fine darling."

The next couple of months went by smoothly until you suddenly fell ill, Otto being incredibly worried for you, not even thinking you could be pregnant when you two had fucked nearly every day since the first time. "O-otto, darling." You said, as he was rubbing your forehead gently after you had finished throwing up. "I-I think I'm just having a baby, Otto." To which he stuttered. "A-A baby? Us? Now?" You gave a nod.


	2. Chapter 2

You ended up heading to pay a visit to the tribe shaman, who confirmed you were in fact pregnant. You came back home with Otto, smiling up at him. "Where would you like to get married before I start showing I'm pregnant?" You asked, with a grin. "Here is just fine my love." He said, holding you gently by your waist. "I'm having a baby with someone so perfect, I can't believe it." He said, holding you gently as if you were the most delicate thing in the world.  
The next week you two had the ceremony your village did to wed each other, being seen as a bonded couple now. It was simple but beautiful, flowers everywhere since it was Spring and everyone was so happy. You got to wear a beautiful but simple white dress which you almost got lost in due to your white fur and hair. You both slit each other's palms and took the other's hand, the blood mixing. 

The next few months went by smoothly, you and Otto both in bed, Otto gently rubbing your belly, finally able to feel his baby kicking around inside of you. "It's so active, sometimes I can't believe I'm making another person." You gave a laugh, sighing happily. "Sometimes I can't believe I helped make it." He said, smiling down at you sweetly. You both spent a lot of days like this, having settled down in your home village with him, it was peaceful, very, very peaceful. 

Finally today was the day, you were in active labor and it was time to give birth to your child. You were beyond nervous but the shaman and Otto were keeping you calm. If you were lucky you'd escape this with your life and a living baby, but births these days were always very risky. You spent several hours laboring, pacing around and cursing at Otto every so often who just took it, rubbing your back gently. Soon enough you were laid back up in bed, pushing now and squeezing his hand hard as you screamed. At the end of the day long ordeal you both had a beautiful son. Otto ended up crying harder than you or the baby, holding you gently as they laid the baby on your chest. "Otto, how about we name him Aster?" You whisper, smiling up at him as you rubbed your son's back. "A-aster is more than perfect darling." He said as he rubbed his eyes, sniffling. "Thank you so much, for giving me a family." He said, kissing your forehead gently. You two had truthfully mixed beautifully, the baby having a single fluffy tail, bright green eyes and cute fluffy ears, all the color of Otto's hair. "He really is just too adorable, Otto. I can't wait to have more." You said, sighing happily as you cradled your son.


End file.
